1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pivotable connectors for machine tools, and particularly to pivotable connectors for mechanical manipulators.
2. Prior Art
Manufacturing industry automation is developing rapidly and becoming highly sophisticated. Mechanical manipulators are now universal in most modem industries. Oftentimes, manipulator fingers are connected to manipulator axles with connectors.
FIG. 4 shows a conventional connector for a manipulator. The connector comprises a pivot portion 200 and a connect portion 300. The pivot portion 200 comprises a head 210 and a body 220. The head 210 defines a plurality of screw holes 212. Screws which extend from a clamp (not shown) of a manipulator finger (not shown) engage in the screw holes 212, thereby attaching the head 210 to the clamp. A pair of outlets 214 is defined in a circumferential surface of the head 210, extending radially inwardly toward a center of the head 210. A pair of bores 216 is defined through the head 210 and into the body 220. An upper portion of each bore 216 is in communication with a corresponding outlet 214. A pair of inlets 222 is defined in the body 220, extending radially inwardly toward a center of the body 220. Each inlet 222 is in communication with a lower portion of a corresponding bore 216. A pipe (not shown) is connected to each inlet 222, for conveying airflow into the inlet 222. The connect portion 300 comprises a base 310 and a position section 320. The base 310 defines a plurality of screw holes 312, for extension of screws (not shown) therethrough to engage with the body 220. A plurality of locking holes 314 is defined in the base 310, for extension of screws (not shown) therethrough to engage with an axle (not shown) of the manipulator. The connect portion 300 is thereby attached to the axle of the manipulator.
When the axle of the manipulator pivots and thereby causes the connector to pivot, the pipes are forced to twist and distort. After repeated and prolonged use, the pipes are prone to become weak and rupture.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a connector which can prevent pipes of an associated manipulator from being twisted or distorted.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, a connector in accordance with the present invention comprises a pivot portion, a sleeve and a connect portion. The pivot portion comprises a body and a head. The body defines a pair of channels, and a pair of through holes each in communication with a corresponding channel. The head defines a pair of outlets and a pair of bores. Each bore is in communication with a corresponding through hole and outlet. The sleeve surrounds the body and defines a plurality of inlets in communication with the corresponding channels. The connect portion is attached under a bottom surface of the pivot portion and is engaged with a pivot axle of a manipulator. The sleeve is fixedly attached to a part of the manipulator which is fixed relative to the pivot axle. When the combined pivot portion and connect portion is pivoted by action of the pivot axle, the sleeve remains stationary relative to the pivot axle. Pipes connected to the inlets are thereby prevented from being twisted or distorted by the manipulator.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed embodiment of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: